1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiple mirrored apparatus utilizing solar energy and in particular, to a heliostat for directing the rays of the sun upon a common point, such as a boiler, continuously during periods of sunshine as the sun traverses from an east direction to a westerly direction during a daily cycle and as the sun traverses between the tropics of Cancer and Capricorn on an annual cycle. Accordingly it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved devices of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the past, that a heliostat has a function of directing the rays from the sun to a common point utilizing a plurality of mirrors. Various devices have been utilized, each of which have one or more short-comings.
In accordance with a preliminary novelty search performed on behalf of the inventor, the following United States Patents of interest were disclosed:
______________________________________ Pat. No. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 509,390 Paine Nov. 28, 1893 514,669 Allingham Feb. 13, 1894 2,471,954 Harvey May 31, 1949 3,466,119 Francia Sept. 9, 1969 ______________________________________
The field of search included the most pertinent sub-class: 353-3.
U.S. Pat. No. 509,390 to Paine discloses a solar heater wherein the various mirrors for directing the sun's rays are rotated by a common clockwork via a plurality of gears. The teachings of Paine are relatively complex as will become apparent from reading of the specification and drawings.
U.S. Pat. No. 514,669 to Allingham discloses a system wherein mirrors rotate about a central vertical axis. The mirrors tilt backward from drawn until noon and then tilt forward from noon until dusk.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,954 to Harvey is of incidental interest in that the device disclosed does not follow the sun. It does disclose, however, all mirrors being controlled by a single spindle which causes the focal length to vary along a central vertical axis. The x and y movements of the mirrors are interconnected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,119 to Francia discloses a motor driven worm gear which drives a toothed wheel on a shaft, such as shown as FIGS. 3 to 5 thereof. Other toothed wheels drive a chain which rotate the various shafts. Individual cables are carried on each shaft which controls a mirror. Disadvantageously, however, Francia varies the mirrors in a north-south direction on an incremental basis, as shown by his toothed wheel in FIG. 4.